Attn: Slash Writers :)
by kweandee
Summary: Story Ideas for Adoption...Prompt#11: On the anniversary of his sister's death Arthur becomes depressed in the realization his whole family is gone. Hunith comforts him as only a mother could. (AN: ALso, fixed prompt#8 to avoid any further mix-up on the focus of the story despite the pairing).
1. Chapter 1

Story Prompts….

Not currently writing stories but since I have all these ideas figured I might as well send them out for adoption and let you guys make use of them...and all I ask is that you send me a link so I can enjoy them too. Have fun :p

* * *

Okay…Prompt #1

I'm generally a slash fan and love Arthur/merlin fics, but recently I have come to really enjoy Arthur/merlin/gwaine fics as well so that is what I'm looking for with this idea….

Set in the canon timeframe….no modern reincarnation fics please. Also no death fics.

Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin- (backround) A/M/G established relationship, gwaine is newer to the relationship. Arthur is king. Merlin magic is known -in the process of repealing the ban on magic and him becoming court sorcerer.

Gwaine finds a night to himself (Arthur and Merlin are both busy with kingdom duties), decides he hasn't been to the tavern in awhile and goes for a few drinks. He is beaten and assaulted by a group of knights who don't approve of his relationship with the king and soon to be court sorcerer. Aside from hating magic they think someone with gwaine's backround (drinking, sleeping around) has no business being with the king and decide to teach him a lesson.

Percival goes to his chamber to wake him for training and is concerned after seeing bruises on his fellow knight. Gwaine's in no condition to train but waves it off as a random taven brawl and asks not to make a big deal about it. Percival agrees but tells him is sending Gauis to see him. Gauis goes but Gwaine won't let him examine him and refuses to talk about it but doesn't want him to say anything to Arthur and Merlin. They question the physician who doesn't speak on his suspicions but advises them that the knight is hurting and they should go to him. They do and he tries again to wave it off but they see threw it and after some coaxing come to find out what happened to him. Now they'll have to help him heal.

A few notes….

Basically a hurt/comfort fic…

Gwaines remembers the ordeal through flashes/doesn't remember making it back to his chambers.

Forced comsumption of alcohol…(helps with memory lapses) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Story Prompt#2

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin; established relationship….Reveal fic.

Takes place at and after the Battle at Camlann. No death fics! Gwaine and Arthur live!

Basically Merlin disguised as Emrys helps as he did in the show-but there is more of a showdown btw himself and Morgana. Don't care what happens to Mordred as long as he doesn't kill Arthur.

Merlin kills Morgana but because of injuries the disguise wears off. Arthur's shocked (not in the bad way). Fearing both Arthur's reaction and realizing his magic won't fade and his eyes aren't changing back Merlin flees to the crystal caves. Arthur makes to go after him but is stopped by Gauis who feels the need to explain a few things concerning Merlin's magic and the prophecies and tells him afterwards where to find him; also gives his theory why Merlin's magic is wouldn't fade after the battle- immense usage of it against Morgana and from injuries he received by magic during the fight. Arthur takes his most trusted knights to the cave to find Merlin scared/injured sobbing trying to rein his magic back in. Arthur goes to him and comforts him; tells him about the talk with Guais and that he understands/still loves him and wants him to come home. They bring him back and take care of him.

Basically a hurt/comfort fic….I love those- more interesting :p

* * *

Stories written for this prompt- (_A Heartfelt Thank You to the Authors- Love you!)- Take a look..._

1. Moment-of-Truth by Lupin-73276


	3. Chapter 3

Story Prompt#3

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine (canon time frame- no modern fics!)

Random thought one night cruising around fanfiction sites lol :p

When Gwaine came into the relationship his participation was mostly casual; easy- They had fun, he still did his own thing, no strings/issues. It was their relationship and he was more like a friend with benefits that joined in from time to time. After awhile things changed-the three of them spent more and more time together, feelings changed and he found himself caring about them more then he probably should and from what he could tell the feeling seemed to be mutual. Something happens one day (you decide) to make Gwaine realize he's falling in love with them and it scares him…so much so he feels he needs to leave Camalot. After finding out he plans to leave and not knowing why Arthur and Merlin become worried. Lancelot who knows him longest sees what's happening and sheds some light on Gwaine's fears and trust issues. Armed with a better understanding of their lover Arthur and Merlin manage to catch up to Gwaine as he's packing and have a much needed conversation and ask/convince him not to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Story Prompt#4

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine (established relationship)

Okay…I've read a few stories having to do with Gwaine being in the cells at Morgana's mercy and having to fight for food, etc (to protect Gauis and others), and having been assaulted by her and her men (in the non-con way) so I'd like the fic to run with that idea but with the above pairing. They're rescued and Arthur and Merlin come to find out what happened to him and have to put him back together. I would like it to be emotional but end well…no tragic fics.

I would also like it to be a nice sized fic…all of the ones I've read on this are sooo short.

Basically a hurt/comfort fic.

* * *

Stories written for this prompt- (_A big thanks to the authors-Love you bunches_!)

1. Of Kings, Knights, and Warlocks (Chapter 2) by ArmidaLore01


	5. Chapter 5

Story Prompt#5

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

Canon timeframe…no modern fics!

Alright…I know there are a lot of stories having to do with merlin's scars being revealed, etc. however I would like to see one which includes the above pairing whether it's a pre-slash or established (up to you). I am also thinking of a twist….

Merlin's been using a spell this whole time to hide his scars…Arthur and Gwaine find out about it from Gauis. (You decide why? How? Etc.)

Have fun

Hurt/comfort fic.

Side note: Story can also be presented as just Arthur/Merlin for those who are uncomfortable with the above pairing.


	6. Chapter 6

Story Prompt#6

Pairing: Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin (pre-slash)

Morgana puts a curse on Arthur that's designed to drive a person mad within 24hrs. The curse makes a person relive their worst experience over and over in their head until they go mad.

The idea- Arthur begins to see flashes of said experience every time he lets his mind wonder and as the hours go by it slowly becomes all he can think about/see. (You decide how she got it to him, what his worst experience is, etc).

After finding out the specifics on the curse from Guais and that there's no way to reverse it the king is secluded to his chambers to ride it out. Merlin and Gwaine stay and help him through it and the ordeal brings the three of them closer.

Side notes-

No tragic fics (Arthur doesn't go mad)

Magic reveal- Merlin's magic helps keep Arthur's memories from consuming his mind.

* * *

Stories written for this prompt- (To all the Authors- Love you lot!)

1. "Falling Into Madness" by spitfirelady


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt#7

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

Backround- Arthur is king, Merlin is Court Sorcerer.

While traveling for treaty negotiations our favorite group of Camelot's finest stop to rest at an Inn that happens to have a tavern…much to Gwaine's delight. After settling in for a night of relaxing and drinking the groups having good time until someone from Gwaine's past recognizes him and decides to make his presence known (Could be a long lost uncle, stepfather, etc- you decide).

This person brings painful memories Gwiane thought he left behind long ago (abuse/non-con) and after unsuccessfully trying to mask his discomfort one touch has him practically jumping out of his skin. Embarrassed he excuses himself and retreats to his room. After some drunken ramblings the man also takes his leave and the group is left to decipher what they've just heard/saw. Unbeknownst to them the man follows Gwaine upstairs. After drawing their own conclusions Arthur and Merlin go to check on/comfort him and walk in to find him being assaulted by this person. They go to stop him and realize the man has magic when they're thrown across the room. Merlin uses his own magic to force the man off Gwaine and the collision with the adjacent wall kills him. After reversing the spell used to hold him down they gather their damaged/sobbing partner into their arms and cover him before the rest of the knights arrive. Arthur has the body be removed and he and Merlin go about taking care of their injured lover.

Hurt/comfort fic.

* * *

Stories written for this prompt- (_To the Authors- Love you Bunches :p )- Take a look..._

1. "Don't Run" by R.I. Shan


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt#8

Pairing: Gwaine/Arthur/Merlin (M/A established, gwaine is newer to relationship).

Backround- Arthur is king, Merlin is Court Sorcerer.

Merlin is going on a trip due to some magic thing (you decide)….he wants Arthur and Gwaine to spend more quality time together just the two of them and thinks this would be the perfect opportunity to bring them closer and lets them know as much.

This was a very vague idea that I hadn't really thought through fully…I'm not looking for a fluffy or smutty fic but more romance/hurt/comfort type fic. For example, through a series of events it leads the two of them to have a serious talk and ends in them making love etc….have fun :)

* * *

Please Note: The main focus of the story is the A/G aspect of the relationship despite the pairing mentioned above. Merlin was meant to leave in the beginning. My apologies if it was unclear.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt #9

Pairing: Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin (established relationship)

Backround- Arthur is King, Merlin is Court Sorcerer.

With the aid of bandits a sorcerer with a long time grudge against Emrys abducts both Arthur and Gwaine (you decided what the sorcerer's problem is/how they're abducted, etc). He intends to get his revenge by torturing and killing those who mean the most to the warlock. I would like a badass rescue by Merlin and the rest of the knights.

Side notes:

Both are tortured-but please no permanent disfigurements or anything like that/no deathfics.

I would like this to be the sort of fic that sheds light on Merlin's power and what he's done/willing to do for the kingdom and the people he loves.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt #10

Pairing: Arthur /Merlin (established relationship)

Backround- Arthur is King, Merlin is Court Sorcerer.

Merlin's mother falls ill and comes to stay in Camelot to be treated by Giaus. Aside from protecting Arthur and the kingdom from known magical threats around the clock he is wearing himself thin trying to find a cure for his mother. When she dies suddenly, he'll need the rest of his "family" to keep from falling apart.

Side notes:

Family dynamic btw everyone (knights, Arthur, Giaus, etc- you know lol)

Also, I would like one of those heartfelt convo's btw Hunith and Arthur- you know I love you like a son, take care of Merlin for me, etc, etc.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt#11

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin (established)

Backround- Arthur is king, Merlin is Court Sorcerer. Takes place 1 yr. after the Battle at Camlann. (Morgana and Mordred are dead, everyone else is alive).

My story prompt on Hunith's death last night inspired a second one including her….Enjoy!

On the anniversary of his sister's death Arthur finds himself mourning not only the woman Morgana was before her hatred twisted her mind but also his deceased parents. With the realization his whole family is gone, even his traitorous uncle he becomes depressed and secludes himself to his chambers. Refusing to see anyone, he is surprised when the door to his chambers opens. Thinking its Merlin he is about to send him away but finds Hunith instead. She comforts him in a way only a mother could.

Side notes-

Can be a squeal of sorts to prompt#2 but not required.

Arthur/Hunith family dynamic focused despite pairing mentioned. (All us Meathur fans know Hunith loves Arthur as a son but don't see enough stories that focus on that aspect of their relationship).


End file.
